Vespucci
Vespucci is a neighborhood in Los Santos, San Andreas in Grand Theft Auto V. It is served by the Vespucci Police Station. Character Vespucci is an area more suited towards tourism, resorts, and vacations. Because of this, many stores and hotels are located in Vespucci. The most famous area is the Vespucci Beach Sidewalk Market, where tourists walking along the beach go to shop for souvenirs, bicycles, and ice cream. When people are tired of walking the beachfront, they sit on the various benches that dot the sidewalk. Overall, Vespucci is a great tourist trap. Vespucci is split into three sub-districts: *Vespucci Beach *Vespucci Canals *Puerto Del Sol Events of GTA V After Michael De Santa smashes his son's TV, he forces him to go to Vespucci for a peaceful bicycle ride. The two ride along the beachfront before heading onto the Del Perro Pier. After Michael kills the pornstars chasing him and Tracey, the two park their Seashark on Vespucci Beach. Influence The neighborhood is mostly based on Venice, California. The southernmost region (Puerto Del Sol) is based on the unincorporated community of Marina Del Rey, California. Roads and Streets *Aguja Street *Conquistador Street *Cortes Street *Elgin Avenue *Goma Street *Imagination Court *Invention Court *Magellan Avenue *Melanoma Street *Palomino Avenue *Rub Street *San Andreas Avenue *South Rockford Drive *Tug Street *Vespucci Boulevard *Vitus Street Places of Interest *Muscle Sands Gym (Muscle Beach) *Rub Street Apartments (Marquesas Apartments) *Tug Street Apartments (The Dolphin Marina) *Vespucci Beach Pyramids (Venice Beach Pyramids) *Vespucci Beach Lifeguard Tower (Venice Beach Lifeguard Tower) *Vespucci Beach Recreation Center (Venice Beach Recreation Center) *Vespucci Beach Sidewalk Market (Venice Beach Sidewalk Market) *Vespucci Beach Tennis Courts (Venice Beach Tennis Courts) *Vespucci Beach Playground (Venice Beach Playground) *Vespucci Beach Public Restrooms (Venice Beach Restrooms) *Venice Beach Skatepark (Vespucci Beach Skate Park) *Vespucci Helipad *Vista Del Mar Apartments (Bar Harbor Apartments) Businesses *Al Dente's (Danny's Deli) *AM (Forever Venice) *Beachwalk Bistro (Sidewalk Cafe) *Binco *B.L.T-shirts (Ocean View Casual Shop) *Burger Shot *Coconut Cafe (Benice) *Coral Reefers Smokeshop *Doctor Kush (Townhouse Cocktails) *Farmer Giles (Windward Farms) *FLEECA Bank *Heroin Chic *Icemaiden (Bondi BBQ) *Italia Nails *KOI Retreat and Spa *La Spa (The Waterfront Restaurant) *Major Organics *Marlins Cafe (Cafe Collage) *Nut Buster *Paper Clips *Paper Scissors Rock Hair Salon *Pink Palms Beach Shop (Ocean Blue Shop) *The Pit (Tattoo Asylum) *Potheads Seafood Restaurant (Canal Club Sushi Bar) *Puerto Del Sol Yacht Club (Marina City Club) *Puerto Del Sol Yacht Club House (California Yacht Club) *The Rockpool (The Lightning Bolt) *Shark Bites (Big Daddy's Pizza) *Shorefeet *Taco Libre *The Venetian Vespucci Beach (Shutters On The Beach) *Vespucci Blooms *Vespucci Hotel Rooms (Venice Beach Suites & Hotel) *Vespucci Ink (Ocean Front Tattoo) *Vespucci Mall *Vespucci Market (Venice Beach Mart) *Vespucci Movie Masks (Venice Beach Arts) *Vespucci Sports *Vespucci Tattoos (House of Ink) *Vespucci Toys (Toyota Tent Event) *The Viceroy Hotels & Resorts (The Ritz Carlton) Collectibles Trivia *The name "Vespucci" comes from the Italian explorer Amerigo Vespucci, after whom America takes its name. Gallery neighborhood-vespucci.jpg|Postcard for Vespucci. Navigation Category:Areas Category:Areas in Los Santos (GTA V) Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V